1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toys, and more particularly pertains to an improved remote controlled roller skating figure including a self-contained power pack for providing power to drive associated skate wheels of the figure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys of various mobilities and configurations are well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices are directed towards children for their amusement and education to the varying laws of motion and those associated with the physical properties of movement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 210,480 to Adams sets forth a doll-like figure secured within a carriage structure wherein the figure secured from the carriage is suspended therefrom whereby rotation of an associated carriage axle are transmitted to effect rising and falling or jumping motions of the figure. The Adams patent sets forth an early toy-like structure for amusement purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,249 to Carver, et al., sets forth a robot-like toy and mechanism wherein the toy may pivot at the waist with a motor of limited power to provide such bending with associated linkages and drives to effect this desired activity wherein furthermore the Carver patent positions a toy on a carriage structure whereby an associated remote control unit is connected to the toy to effect the various motions. While an interesting toy of relative structural complexity, the Carver patent is of an organization and function relatively remote from that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,896 to Neufeld sets forth a toy animal provided with a pivotal joint proximate one end of the scalable structure of the animal to enable pivoting of the toy at that point including wheels attached to the extremities of the animal to enable mobility of the toy organization. The patent is of interest only relative to the notion of providing a wheeled quadruped and is of an organization distinct structurally and functionally from that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,969 to Cleveland sets forth a doll-like structure securable to a scooter to selectively provide mobility to the noted doll figure. The Cleveland patent is of interest to note the provision of a wheeled doll-like figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,048 to Cooper sets forth a toy robot wherein the robot simulates a karate chop with a first arm when a second arm is moved slightly. The robot structure is provided with a wheeled support platform that is motorized to enable and effect mobility of the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,516 to Ensmann sets forth a toy doll securable to a mobile platform that enables the doll to simulate skating movements with a plurality of legs pivotally secured to a torso to enable one of the legs to rotate in an unrestrained manner with respect to the other leg for such skating simulation. The doll of Ensmann is of interest only to the general notion of a skating figure and is of relatively unrelated structure to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,261 to Kozuka provides a snow skating figure capable of pivotal motion on a support surface with an included motor to enable independent movement of the toy with respect to a user wherein the motor is provided with a plurality of drive wheels to effect such motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,679 to Ogawa wherein a figure is provided with a plural pair of wheels wherein a first pair is secured proximate a foot portion of the figure that in cooperation with torso mounted wheels enables locomotion of the toy upon a support surface. The toy is provided with motor means to effect such motion and is of interest only as another example of a toy figure provided with wheels for locomotion thereof.
In contrast thereto, the instant invention provides a roller skating figure with a chain driven plurality of wheels to enable the simulation of a roller skating figure that addresses both the issues of compactness, portability, and realism associated with a toy for the emotional enhancement of children in play.